Rules of the Game
by Hookd
Summary: A tumultuous relationship exists between Harvey and his fifteen year old son Mike. Harvey struggles to mend the hurt that exists and restore the loving relationship that used to exist. AU


Harvey stared at the kid and wondered how they had ended up here. There relationship could best be described as tumultuous and now the fifteen year old was covering his noise as blood spewed through, clearly high. Harvey winced as the pain of his failure as a father bubbled through him and it took all his strength to focus on just getting to the hospital without fucking that up too. The kids friend sat in the back probably more out of it than Mike and swayed back and forth as he stared cluelessly at the roof of the car. Why the fuck was its Ray's day off he thought. Even his driver had a better relationship with his own son then he did and it killed him inside. He knew Ray would be able to comfort Mike, not that Mike was really with it. Still Ray comfort to Mike, would've comforted Harvey. That thought was just pathetic Harvey sneered at himself as he manoeuvred the busy New York roads, not caring if Mike dripped blood on his expensive Italian leather seats. In any other circumstance he would have killed him.

He swung into the car park and rushed to the door clutching Mike too him as he led him to A&E. Trevor trailed behind them. He couldn't hide the look of concern as he walked up to the desk to check him in. Mike began to laugh hysterically unable to control his emotions and unaware of what was actually happening. Harvey suddenly felt his stomach drop it better only have been a bit of weed he had done. The doctor came out immediately, clearly wanting to stop the disturbance Mike was creating in the waiting room. Mike kept trying to talk to people, well everyone bar Harvey even high the kid had a thing against him at the moment. He attempted to hug the people beside him, finally settling for hugging Trevor.

"Michael James Specter," a doctor called.

Harvey practically jumped up, bringing Mike with him. He gave one sharp look at Trevor informing him not to move.

"That's us," he said the panic still evident in his voice.

"How old is your son?" the doctor asked.

"Fifteen, he's fifteen."

"Do you know what happened?" The doctor asked doubtfully eyeing Harvey, and his expensive suit. Harvey didn't think he could ever feel worse until someone else had just confirmed he was indeed a bad parent.

"He was in a fight with some guys. I think he's been smoking some pot he seems pretty out of it."

The doctor let a small laugh out before he could stop himself.

"That's definitely not marijuana, in his system." all of Harvey's worse fears confirmed. "More likely MDMA, also known as ecstasy. We will know for sure when the blood work comes back." The doctor informed. Harvey just looked at him incredulously.

Of course he had known it wasn't marijuana how many times had he smoked that stuff and never had he responded like this, he usually just became giddy and tried to stuff his face with whatever was in the house.

"You can wait outside, Mr Specter. We can take it from here." the doctor informed.

"I'm not leaving him. He's not eighteen." Harvey knew he wouldn't win this argument especially since the doctor seemed to dislike him anyway.

"Well truth of the matter is Mr Specter, your son will probably need surgery and we need to see the full extent of the problem and parents albeit those who care or don't, usually get in the way and hinder the process. It's late, you probably have work in the morning so why don't you let us take care of him so you can get out of here as soon as possible." Harvey just stared at the doctor bewildered. How the hell did he have the audacity to say that he didn't care. Who the fuck even was this guy. The only positive thing was he seemed to be on Mike's side so at least he might fight for him. Everyone was always on Mike's side you couldn't help but love the kid when you met him. Harvey took a step back not questioning the doctors unprofessional manner and left the room. He paced outside until one of them came and out and told him that his son was going to be taken into surgery.

"Would you like to speak with him before we bring him in to surgery? He is more lucid than when you left him in here." This doctor was younger and definitely more polite and respectful. Harvey instantly preferred her.

He nodded. He was unsure of what he would actually say and do once he spoke to Mike and he felt himself wishing for the toddler and young child that used to worship the ground he walked. The little blond haired boy that would curl up to him and often fall asleep on his lap unwilling to leave him. He would cling helplessly to Harvey's shirts when Harvey would try put him in his own bed.

Mike lay sprawled out on the bed, an IV tube rehydrating him and he was hooked up to other monitors. The sight made Harvey sick. Mike looked relaxed staring out the window. He was clearly off in a dream state. He sometimes got like this when he thought about things, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey Mikey," Harvey said softly, uncertain. Mike turned his head and glared at his father. If looks could kill well… Mike didn't say anything just turning to stare back out the window. This infuriated Harvey, after all it was Mike who did this to himself. It was Mike his sweet innocent little boy who took ecstasy of all things at the age of fifteen,] for gods sake.

"Trevor, shouldn't have called you." Mike said. "Actually, surprising you showed up." This stung Harvey and he stepped back looking at his son.

"Of course I showed up. You know I would show up whenever you need me." Harvey said his voice so gentle and defeated.

Mike just laughed in response. "Whatever."

"Mike, this is serious. You're going into surgery for fighting. This isn't what you do."

"How would you even know what I do, Harvey?" He yelled. Mike used his name like a curse word, something bitter and disgusting leaving his mouth. Harvey didn't respond, he couldn't respond. How had they ended up like this?

The doctors came back and Harvey watched as they wheeled his very angry son of down the corridor. His heart breaking a little.

"Donna," Harvey gasped clutching the phone in his hand. "It's Mike, he's in hospital." He hated showing his weakness to anyone but if he ever needed help it was right now. He needed someone to help mend the clearly nuclear relationship that existed and if anyone would be willing to do that it would be Donna. She loved Mike like he was her son and Mike loved her.

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue. There will definitely be some flash backs to when Mike was a toddler etc and won't just be all angst and moody teen. x**


End file.
